


A Very Lucky Birthday

by LSUsweetie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Harry's Birthday, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been avoiding the truth for years, their mutual interest becoming obvious to everyone — except themselves. Fred and George to give the oblivious pair a little help, Weasley Twin style.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131
Collections: Happy Birthday Mister Potter





	A Very Lucky Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Harmony and Co's fest, Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter.
> 
> Thank you to mionepls for your beta work on this piece. I really appreciate it! Any leftover errors are my own.

Hermione sat at the long table sipping wine absently, too distracted to truly enjoy the festivities that were taking place in The Burrow’s back garden. She fidgeted as she waited impatiently for her chance to get the answers that she desperately needed. Not wanting to make a scene and ruin the party for everyone else, she tried talking herself down.

After nearly an hour, she saw her opportunity and went for it, following the lone Weasley out into the darkness away from Harry’s birthday celebration. Drawing her wand, Hermione stopped Fred as he came around the side of the house. “What did you give me?” she demanded. “I know that you and George slipped something in my food. What was it?” She couldn’t put her finger on what she was feeling, but she was certain that something was off. Something was making her feel… impulsive… reckless. All in all, very un-Hermione-like and it was driving her mad.

With a twinkle in his eye, Fred smirked, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, love. I think you just wanted a chance to be alone in the dark with me.” He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“Don’t be ridiculous, and don’t try to deflect. I’m fully aware of your methods.” Raising the wand that was held firmly in her hand, she jammed it against his chest. “Start talking or I will hex you into next week.”

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, it’s nothing bad, I promise. In fact, I think you’re going to thank me.” The infuriating redhead leaned casually back against the house, crossing his arms over his chest. Then, he had the audacity to bloody wink at her. 

“Fred,” she warned, jabbing him a little with her wand tip.

Still unfazed, he grinned, “We’ve noticed how you and Harry look at each other. But you are two stubborn gits who needed a little nudge. That’s all we did, just a harmless push in the right direction.”

This was all about Harry then. She’d noticed the strange looks he’d sent in her direction as they’d sang, “Happy Birthday,” then enjoyed the lovely cake that Mrs. Weasley had baked for Harry. If they had been the only subjects of the twins’ prank this time, she’d just have to avoid him until it wore off. “So, you’ve dosed us with lust potion or something? What was it? How long will it last?” she demanded, unintentionally shooting a few sparks from the end.

“It’s not a lust potion, I swear. Nothing like that.”

“WHAT IS IT?”

Fred laughed, giving her an innocent look, “If you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask.”

Reminding herself that actually causing him real bodily harm would certainly put a damper on Harry’s birthday celebration, she took a deep, calming breath before pinning Fred with an expectant look. After he’d remained stubbornly silent for longer than she found reasonable, she started to consider the fact that Harry’s actual birthday wasn’t until the next day, maybe just one tiny hex. No one would really blame her given the circumstances.

Apparently noticing the look in her eye, Fred began to speak quickly, “It’s a luck potion. Similar to Felix Felicis. We were able to get rid of the euphoria which is what caused it to be addictive. Now, it simply makes you lucky. It’s a new product we created, we’re calling them Lucky Lozenges.” 

She stood there staring, knowing full well that her mouth was hanging open in shock. The twins were truly brilliant, she knew it, but things like this always took her by surprise. “How?” she asked, awed.

With a genuine smile, Fred offered, “Come by the shop next week. I’ll explain everything. For now, all you need to do is trust those lovely little impulses that you’re having. They won’t steer you wrong. Also, this will last for precisely twelve hours and if you attempt to take another one of our Lucky Lozenges in the next year, it will have no effect whatsoever. Even though they are non-addictive, we didn’t want to take the chance that someone would enjoy the luck a little too much.”

“But what if this falls into the wrong hands? Someone intent upon doing harm could use this malevolently.”

“Honestly, we just wanted to see if we could do it. This will likely be a product that we keep back and only share with friends and family. I don’t think we will actually sell them.” With a shrug, he added, “Although, someone could brew actual Felix if they were hell-bent on success, couldn’t they?”

Conceding that point, she nodded. He was right, of course, but it was one of those grey areas that would never make her feel entirely comfortable.

Hermione walked away from the conversation feeling conflicted. Should she believe that Fred was being honest about what they gave her? If she trusted his sincerity, would she actually allow these impulses to guide her? 

Deciding that there were still at least eleven hours to go, she said her goodbyes and went home to do some thinking. If she acted and something happened between her and Harry tonight, how would it affect their friendship? That was the number one reason that she’d ignored her feelings all these years. When she and Ron hadn’t worked out immediately after the war, things had been awkward between them for quite a long time. She never wanted that feeling with Harry. Logically, she knew that Harry wasn’t Ron, but it was still a hurdle to overcome. 

At five minutes until midnight, she paced back and forth in front of her Floo. She’d followed the impulses to take a scented bath, use a depilatory charm, and transfigure some absolutely ridiculous lingerie, but she wasn’t sure if she would actually allow herself to Floo over to Harry’s flat. 

Precisely at midnight, the urge became too strong and she surprised herself by stepping into the emerald flames. Off-balance from her impulsive move, she fell right out of Harry’s grate, landing in his waiting arms. Immediately, she felt her face heat with embarrassment, her eyes growing round as she processed the situation. With a thundering heart, she blurted, “Harry, I’m sorry I didn’t call ahead. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Wriggling a bit, she tried to extricate herself from his grasp. Only to freeze when he whispered on a strangled gasp, “Are you my birthday present?”

Glancing down, following the direction of Harry’s gaze, she was horrified to see that her cloak had shifted, exposing what she wore underneath. _Or, she amended, it might be more correct to say — what she wasn’t wearing._

Hermione, summoning all of the Gryffindor courage she could muster, replied, “I am if you want me to be.”

“Thank Merlin!” Harry exclaimed. “I turned Ron down for drinks at the pub because I had to be here for a reason I couldn’t explain.” 

Before she could begin the long-winded explanation of how all that had come to be, Harry turned her in his arms and lowered his mouth, claiming hers. She melted into him, wondering why on earth they had waited so long. Trailing a hand up the hard planes of his chest, she thought about all the times she’d seen Harry shirtless and appreciated the lean muscles that she knew were concealed under his clothing. Momentarily, she was tempted to get rid of his shirt, but she forced herself to stop, not wanting to move things along too quickly. Continuing her path up his body, she didn’t stop until she could sink her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. As she pulled him down to deepen the kiss, her other hand reached down, finding his bum. Wanting more, she hiked a leg around his waist, trying to get as close as possible. It was then that she realised with a flutter of her heart that at some point during their kiss he’d managed to pull her cloak back into place, ensuring that it properly covered her body. _Could he possibly be any more perfect?_

He had to understand though. Had to be fully informed in case he didn’t actually want things to go any farther than they already had. Wrenching her mouth away from his, she smiled at him regretfully. “Fred and George dosed us with a new creation of theirs. It’s a luck potion, similar to Felix Felicis, but without the addiction and euphoria.”

Willing herself to meet his gaze, she found that he was staring open-mouthed. Seeming to come to his senses, he asked, “Do they know how dangerous that could be?”

She smiled at him, pleased that he had reached the same conclusion. With a nod, she answered, “Yes, Fred promised that they just did it to see if they could. He said that they will keep it for friends and family only.” Pausing, she hesitated before continuing, “I just needed you to know that some of our actions are being helped along by external forces tonight.”

Harry sighed deeply, “I… I… I’ve wanted you for such a long time, but I’ve been a terrible coward. I’ve been afraid that our friendship would be ruined if you didn’t feel the same. So, unless you’re going to tell me right now that you don’t feel the same, and you would rather just forget this, I can assure you that I’m not upset with Fred and George at all. In fact, I want to thank them.” 

He took a step back then. Looking down, seemingly interested in a spot of soot that he nudged with the toe of his shoe. Without lifting his eyes, he murmured, “Do you feel the same?”

“Yes,” she responded, enthusiastically throwing her arms around him and finding his lips with hers once again. Giving herself over to the kiss, she let her mind drift. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. After all the years she’d spent dreaming of this moment, it was here and absolutely perfect. But she wanted more… Boldly, she stepped back, unclasping the fastening of the cloak, letting it drop to the floor. 

Harry gasped audibly, his eyes roaming her form, taking in the lingerie she’d transfigured from a length of satin ribbon. It barely covered the important bits and the whole thing was held together only by a bow, tied between her breasts. Bringing a hand up to toy with one of the trailing ribbons, she grasped it, intent on untying the bow. She froze in place when Harry closed a hand over hers, uttering a single word, “No,” softly but forcefully.

Eyes wide, she looked up at him in horror. _Had he changed his mind already? Or did he want to take things slowly and she’d just managed to make a complete fool of herself?_ She was poised to flee through the Floo to the safety of her own flat when Harry spoke again, “I would like to be the one to unwrap my present if that’s okay with you.”

Giggling nervously, she whispered, “I would like that too.”

“Good, because I’ve wanted this for far too long. All those nights in the tent alone with you, I would lay in my bunk and imagine undressing you… kissing every inch of your body…” He chuckled, “It’s a damn good thing I knew how to cast a silencing spell or you would have heard exactly what I was thinking.”

When she shuddered lightly, he closed the slight distance between them. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he ran his fingers lightly down the length of her arm, taking her hand in his. “Can I show you what I had in mind?”

She could only nod, incapable of speech at this point. Obeying the light pressure on her hand, she allowed him to lead her into his bedroom. Upon entering Harry’s room, she felt her hands tremble slightly as a sense of nervous anticipation overwhelmed her. _This was Harry, her best friend. How would this change things for them?_ As if sensing her internal conflict, he turned to face her, pulling her into his arms. “You can change your mind if you’re not certain about this. I won’t pressure you into anything. But, you’ll never lose me. No matter what. Even if you decide tomorrow that you don’t want me romantically, I’ll still be in your life… forever.”

Nodding, she rose on her toes to kiss him, then she crawled onto the bed, arranging herself against the pillows. When she was settled in what she hoped was a somewhat sexy way, she crooked her finger into a come hither motion. Harry didn’t have to be told twice. Stopping to remove only his shoes, he hastily joined her on the bed. 

Without another word, he was snogging her as if his life depended on it. His mouth left her lips, slowly moving down her neck. While his hands began to lightly trace patterns over the exposed skin of her chest. 

“More,” she moaned, growing frustrated at his slow, teasing pace.

“Patience, I’m enjoying my present, remember,” he chuckled, running the fingers of one hand slowly down the side of her breast then flicking a finger out to barely brush the point of her pebbled nipple through the satin fabric. 

Her back arched off the bed. “Please,” she begged, “please, stop teasing me.” 

Harry ignored her pleas, continuing his careful exploration of her body. Eventually, he sat up a little, taking hold of the ribbon that trailed off the bow. With a single tug, the top fell away, exposing her breasts. Cupping them each in his palm, he took one nipple, then the other into his mouth, sucking and licking until she was breathless.

Trailing his hands down her form, he removed the rest of her garment, casting it aside. He sat up fully then, eyes roaming her figure with obvious desire. Hermione had the fleeting thought that she should have felt exposed, uncomfortable, especially with someone who had been only a friend for so long but somehow she didn’t. Instead, she felt wanted. Everything felt perfectly right. 

Taking in his appearance, she realised that he was still fully clothed. Sitting up, she reached for his shirt, determined to remedy that. Harry shook his head. “Nope, I’m not done with you yet.”

“But, Harry…” she knew she was whining but couldn’t bring herself to care, “I need to touch you, feel you inside of me.” 

He ignored her, capturing her mouth once again and gently lowered her to the bed. Then, without warning, he drew away from her lips, placing open-mouthed kisses down her body. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he grinned up at her. She drew in a deep breath, her stomach fluttering in anticipation. When he simply placed a chaste kiss on her mound, then moved to lick the soft skin of her inner thighs, she sighed in frustration, “You’re a bloody tease, Harry Potter.”

“Oh, I’m a tease, am I?” he murmured, moving his mouth so close that she could feel his hot breath against her sex. She squirmed, arching her hips toward his face. He darted his tongue out, licking a stripe up the length of her slit. When she cried out in pleasure, he chuckled, “Do you like that?”

Then he feasted on her, kissing her pussy with the same enthusiasm he exhibited when kissing her mouth. He licked, nipped, and sucked until she was begging for release. As she writhed under him, he sucked hard on her clit and slid two fingers into her, pumping in and out until she was overcome by the waves of pleasure. Her thighs shook around him as she fisted his hair, guiding him with light pressure to demonstrate what she needed as she rode out the orgasm.

She collapsed back on the sheets, breathing heavily for a moment. Reaching down, she tugged on Harry’s arm, silently asking him to join her. As he moved to lay next to her, kissing her lips sweetly, she made her move, climbing astride him, flipping him onto his back. “Wha?” he asked stupidly, gasping in obvious surprise. 

“You had your turn, now it’s mine,” she told him with a smirk. 

“There will be no complaints from me, Ms. Granger,” Harry assured her cheekily as he tucked his hands behind his head. 

Hermione had intended to go slowly, teasing him with light touches. Somehow, things hadn’t gone to plan. It seemed as if no time had passed before he was naked and moaning as she took his cock into her hand. Kneeling over him she pumped it lightly before leaning forward and licking up the underside of his shaft. She started to take him into her mouth when he gasped out, “I’m all for a second round, but this time, I want to come deep inside your pussy, and if you put your mouth on me, I’m not going to make it. Please, I need to be inside you.”

Thoughts of wickedly delaying his gratification popped into her head, but she couldn’t wait any longer either. Kissing and touching Harry’s body had reignited her desire. She didn’t think she could wait for even a second longer. 

Straddling his hips, she used her hand to position him as she guided herself slowly down onto his length. Now, she decided, as she felt the delicious stretch of her body accommodating his girth, she would torture him. Instead of fast and hard, she would move slowly, taking her time and drawing out their pleasure. Leaning forward, she braced her hands on his chest and began to rock. As she moved, her clit brushed against his pelvic bone with just the right amount of pressure. Their eyes locked and she was struck with the emotion of the moment. Her heart swelled with happiness as she realised that never before had she experienced something that felt this perfect. Holding his gaze, she saw the same emotions reflected back. Absorbed in the sensations of their lovemaking, it wasn’t long before she was crying out, “I’m so close.”

Harry groaned in response and began to snap his hips in time with her rocking. He reached up with both hands, pinching her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. It was exactly what she needed to take her over the edge. As she began to pulse around him, she felt him tense under her before he cried out in release.

As she collapsed against Harry’s chest, he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her in for a deep kiss. He withdrew his softening penis from her body, grabbing his wand and muttering cleaning and contraceptive charms. She was on the potion but appreciated that he thought about those things as well, even if they had been too caught up to discuss it before they got carried away. Rolling them, Harry tucked her into his side, her head pillowed on his chest. Snuggling together, Hermione was again struck by how natural and comfortable this felt. She hoped that it wasn’t all because of the potion that they’d been given. A little panic began to rise up as she wondered how they would feel tomorrow? _Would they have regrets? Become awkward around each other?_

“Shhh,” Harry whispered as he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. 

“What? I didn’t say anything.” She felt him shaking with laughter as soon as the denial left her mouth. Confused, she tried to remember if she had actually spoken aloud but truly didn’t think she had.

Just as she was about to ask again, Harry calmed enough to answer. “You didn’t say anything, love, but I could hear you loud and clear. It was obvious that you were deep in thought. I can imagine what you were thinking.” He pulled her in tighter, lifting her chin up to brush his lips against hers. “To reiterate what I said earlier, I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember. I won’t be regretting this in the morning.” Sighing, he shifted their bodies so that she could meet his gaze. “I’d envisioned a more romantic way of doing this, but it can’t be helped, and I can’t find it within myself to care at the moment.” He smiled softly at her, kissing her gently, “I’m in love with you.”

Her breath caught as her heart began to flutter wildly against her chest. “Oh, Harry, I’m in love with you too.” 

As she drifted off to sleep, snug in her new lover’s arms, Hermione wasn’t certain what would come next, but she knew they could get through anything together. Just before sleep took her, she murmured in Harry’s ear, “Happy birthday.”

Thinking he was already asleep, she was surprised to hear him chuckle, “Thanks for the best bloody birthday ever. My luckiest birthday.”


End file.
